


Loving Psychopaths

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Jax Teller Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Reader is a psychopath who visits Charming because of her sister. There she meets Jax in a bar and she goes home with him. As they fuck she has to make a decision.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the car you attempted to shift into a comfortable position to wait for your sister to come back. The sun shining on its highest point which made the car heat up to a frightful temperature. You raised your hand to pull on your shirt, creating a wind to get cooler. Her red truck had no ventilator nor easy windows to pull down. Grunting you moved forward over the front chairs to reach the music. Turning up the sound you heard classic songs filling the space. She parked the car in some strange street in this town. You went with her to this town because she spoke of some friends she had to see again. And they would stay here for a short while because they hate the sun. You hated the sun too. Where you come from the sun would barely shine, rain would gush its drops over fresh and ripe forests. Too green and too large to wander in there alone. You loved the rain and the way it made you feel at home. Reading books and just stare at walls, your mind wandering to places far from home. You loved going outside in the big forests, letting your dog go loose to sniff all the plants surrounding your beings. And the smell, the fresh smell of all that’s blooming and growing there. You hated this place. The sun that couldn’t stop shining, the heat making your skin sweat and plaster to the clothing you wear. The dust and sand that creeped up in the smallest corners. And above all you hated to not see the deep green color that is nowhere to see here. It is quite ironic the town is called charming you thought. You sighed as you listened to the classic song that kept replaying because you put it on hold.   
You wanted to read, you really wanted to open the book and just read the sentences. The high temperature and the blinding sun made the letters just disappear in the thick white pages. You just stared at the street outside the car that seemed to be as dull as it looks. Barely anyone walks here and all the colors seemed to blend together to a sand grayish color adjusting to the neighborhood. 

A rumble sounded far from here. Adjusting in your seat you looked behind you, seeing big black motorcycles taking up the whole width of the street. They took so much space the dust in the street blowed away in their wheels. They turned at an opening in the street across from where the car is parked. You stared at them. They slowed down on their terrain to park in front of a metal fence. A black haired woman stepped out of a side building to greet them one by one. You squinted your eyes to see them better. A front door being unlocked snapped you out of it. Your sister greeting you abruptly with an awkward wave. She climbed into the front seat, taking down the music. She started the car to drive forward. While she rambled about her friends your mind wandered back to the motorcycles. You always had a pull towards people doing mad things. To you, everyone who is even slightly more different, more awkward, more quiet or loud, got more attractive. You always hated doing the great mundane things other people did laughing. Like shopping, partying, dancing. Everything that demands a more social attitude gave you the chills. You loved being quiet and just listen to people rambling about the things they love. You loved watching people, studying their behaviors and moods. Your studying was more like staring to others. Your sister always commented on your behavior saying you should stop doing it. You couldn’t really grasp why someone would feel uncomfortable by that. To you it was just a mundane thing to do. But maybe you were just mad. You would always ask and say things that other people wouldn’t even dare to think about. Questions and discussions about topics that should be left unspoken for a healthy amount of time. They did rather never speak of such topics. 

Your sister asked you to come to a gathering in a bar tonight. In the center of this strange boring town that had no business being visited by you. You sighed as a response. Of course you would come. You were not rude and you loved your sister at all means. You just didn’t look forward to being social in such a spot. You knew there would always be someone who would talk to you and you hated having conversations with strangers. They would always ask the same questions or make the same comments about like your clothing or your eyes. If someone ever would ask a really weird question you would most likely smile in delight at such a delivery. 

The beating sounds and the high pitched singing made you cringe next to your sister. You stood in front of the entry waiting for her friends to come. They would always arrive just right after the sun goes down. You sucked in air at how many people get inside. Your sister waiting in her khaki pants and a soft black shirt that covered pretty much everything. Since she met her boyfriend she would actually always wear plain khaki clothing. You pretty much wore the same like your father does. Just simple jeans and a plaid shirt with a shirt under it. You hated dressing up and using makeup. Why would a female need to dress up in order to impress the complete male gender. You didn’t really care about relationships since no one would consider the mind more important. Maybe it is your age you thought. People at your age seem more worried about other people's thoughts on them than their own well being. When her friends finally arrived, all being dressed in such sportive rich clothing you raised your eyebrows at how visible they will be. The people inside looked all like farmers to you. You sighed in delight when her friends enthusiastically moved to a pool table. Being busy playing would make you feel less aware of your surroundings and that is something you could hundred percent accept. 

After a few sportive rounds you finally glanced around you. Your eyes wandering to every stranger to study their movements. You saw people flirting, talking and dancing. The typical mundane action that requires a severe attitude. You rolled your eyes at someone trying to get a dance with some girl, her clothes barely covering her breasts. When one of her friends poked you for your turn, you moved towards the table to check the balls. Picking one you bowed over the table adjusting your pool stick to poke the ball. While it fell in the hole you aimed for you got up to give the guy a quick smile. While turning around you felt someone looking at you, or rather staring at you. You never cared for guys staring at you because they mostly wanted something sexual from you but when you looked at him, you stared back. His mouth curved into a wicked smirk. You saw he was attractive but it was more the kind of attitude and aura surrounding him that attracted you. Like you always already had, you would be more attracted to mad people. People that don’t follow the mundane rules and laws of mankind. He didn’t stop looking at you like most people do. You learned most people get flustered or awkward or scared when someone stares directly at them for some time. He didn’t and it made you interested. However, you weren’t the kind to address someone and flirt with them. So you stopped staring back and moved to your place at the table where your drink waited for you. Glancing back at where he was seated you noticed he was gone. For a second a wave of disappointment struck your soul until you saw him walking towards you. He passed the tables in such a manner that it turned you on slightly. You weren’t exactly sure what you would do with him. You hoped his words that would come soon would not disappoint your image of him. Leaning back against the wall behind you, you sipped from your drink. You stared at him while he got closer inch by inch. His smirk was gone but his eyes shone with a playful look in the darkening lights in this stupid bar. 

When he finally arrived and leaned against the same wall next to you he spoke with a thick western accent calling you darling. You hated surnames but loved accents. It confused you immediately. He licked his lips while his eyes ghosted over your figure. He grabbed a cigarette asking you if you smoke. You nodded no, thinking he didn’t say anything stupid yet. Your lips parting at how he sucked his cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke. He chuckled lowly at your response thinking he would get what he want. You somehow want to give in, a part of you being hungry for what he could do with you. A smile creeping up on your face when he throws the cigarette away as if he is getting ready to go. He coughs and leans forward toward you with his wicked smirk. He smells thickly of motorcycles and cigarettes and alcohol. A combination you never smelled before in your hometown.   
“You wanna go for a ride, darling?” He asked sickly sweet. As if he tried to cover his intentions with sweet words. But maybe that’s his tactic.   
You were always already blunt and it didn’t shy you so you answered with a bold: “You mean like in a car or that I ride you?”   
Your question got him dumbfounded. He didn’t expect such a bold question that unrevealed all intentions hidden under sweet conversations. His eyes blinking he recovered from this situation and a smirk appeared on his face again.   
“Eager aren’t you.” He simply says.   
“I don’t like to hide my intentions.”   
“I can see that. My name is Jax thought. What is your name?” He cocked his head towards your face.   
You noticed he got closer. A fine target he is you thought. “I am y/n.”   
“You wanna go now y/n?” He asked. His eyes watching your lips.   
You gave him a quick nod. Saying you would have to tell your friends you would go somewhere else. 

Outside you noticed the hot weather was gone. A chill wind in the dark atmosphere surrounded your body, giving you a comfortable chill. You blinked your eyes at his vehicle. Recognizing it from the group of motorcycle riders this morning. You stared between the motor and Jax.   
He handed out a helmet to you to put on your head. Implying you should sit behind him. He got on his bike and jerked his head, asking you to get up now. The adrenaline going through you couldn’t barely get higher. It almost passed the experience of that boy you once made your target when he tried to hurt you.


	2. Loving Psychopaths 2

Entering this empty terrain you recognized it indeed from this morning. Holding tight on him you heard the motorcycle rumbling loud before he stopped and parked it. You stepped off it and waited for him to take off his helmet. You heard him muttering words to himself. Why does everyone do that? If you talk to yourself do it in your mind. But a part of you got very curious what he was thinking about. As if his mind isn’t only thinking about what would happen next. His terrain looked rather depressing even thought the moon shines a silver glowing light on the structures. You sighed delighted that you were away from that bar. It was too noisy, too colorful for your senses. You were more the type for quiet sweet places. But that was of course not how you meet people. Your sister always pushing you to come with her whenever she would go out. She wasn’t as outgoing as real normal people either. Just more than you. You started studying his figure. He was texting someone quickly. Maybe his girlfriend, maybe you were going to be the girl he cheats with. You smiled at the idea. It would be quite fascinating but also an asshole move. If it's true it would give you another reason to make him your next target. 

You heard him chuckling lowly after reading a message. You coughed loudly to announce you are still here, waiting for him to do something. Not you wanted attention, it is more the cold wind that sets up now that made you uncomfortable. And you really wanted to see how this place looks on the inside. He stepped off his bike in one decent movement. Smirking again when meeting your eye. I was texting a friend he said. Apologizing for taking so long. You rolled your eyes when he gestured you towards the main building. You wondered when he would take the next step, kissing you or groping you. You hoped soon because you couldn’t wait to see and feel how skilled he is. With such manners and flirtations he is cocky, that can only be when he knows girls like him or when he has a big one. You giggled foolish at your own thoughts about his size. It turned you on. His smirk growing even wider he asked you what is so funny.   
“I was thinking. With how you flirted you must either be skilled or have a big size.”   
He chuckled now, being less taken back at your honesty. He must have heard weirder things to not be surprised anymore.   
“So do you?” You asked. Making sure you looked very innocent. You know he knows you are not. It didn’t matter, everything is an act anyway when you don’t know each other. A mask of lust, desire and foolishness hiding your real personality. You weren’t good at that but a part of you may stay hidden very well. But something about him made you think he has also secrets, a hidden personality that people shouldn’t really know about.   
He cocked his head sideways, grinning at your question. “You will see soon, darling.” His accent thick again, you started loving this word he calls you. Darling sounded like he thinks you are as innocent as a small kitten. But ready to be devilish. Kittens are devilish cuties, you liked making such comparing with yourself. You know you are.   
“I can’t wait.” You said, showing him a wicked smile. 

He unlocked the front door opening it wide so you could slide in past him. You squinted your eyes in the darkness, not seeing anything at all. You heard him clicking something. Lights jumping on you released your tense shoulders at the sight. There was just a small feeling that he could do something but you knew you were wrong. It was just your skills warning you there could always be someone else. Snaking his arm around your shoulders he told you this is the club. You laughed at him, your eyes scanning the place. It actually looked really good. There is a pool table, a bar, sofas, tables and a kitchen. You want something to drink he asked you now. You nodded, seeing he took out another cigarette. Lightning it with a black lighter. You stared at the fire. You loved fire too. It was the complete opposite of water. And where you come from fire is what warms people up in their homes. After being outside for hours in the great forests people would warm up in front of fire pits. You love sitting in front of fires, staring at the red and yellow flames, flickering in the oxygen. Seeing his lighter burning the cigarette made you sigh in comfort. After that he lighted his cigarette he swaggered towards the bar. Opening the fridge he took two beer cans and placed them on bardeck. You sprinted to a chair, basically jumping on it.   
“Thank you.”   
“You are welcome, darling.” He leaned on his front arms, grinning when you took a sip from it. “I do expect a pay of course.” He added.   
You smirked in response. Smooth way of adding up tension. You licked your lips at seeing veins in his arms. A thought of gripping them while the both of you fuck flashed past your eyes. You really couldn’t wait but you did, because you know building up tension makes it all the better.   
“Perhaps I could pay the same way I drink this.” Holding your can higher you gulped the beer inside. You saw him groaning.   
“That’s hot.” He licked his lips. His eyes darkening in lust. You wiped away small drops of beer that got on your chin. I know you said, giggling. You really loved how he just waited in anticipation. They were all the same, no matter where they come from.   
He leaned back, standing tall on his feet again. Pulling back his shoulders he stretched his back. You raised your eyebrows at his movement. Getting up too you threw away the can in a bin. Walking towards him you touched his left arm featherlight, just to tingle him with your touch. He bit his lips, moving his left arm to snake around your waist, pulling you closer. You gripped his arm at the sudden movement, giggling in response. His right hand touching your ass, massaging it lightly. You squealed, loving what he did. “Jax” You whispered.   
“Yeah?”   
“Kiss me already.”   
And he crashed his lips on your lips. His tongue sliding inside with ease. You accepted him by surprise and kissed him back harshly, almost biting his underlip. His hands grabbed your face, pressing harder against your lips. You tasted cigarettes, vodka and salt and you loved that he kissed you intensely. Your hands reaching up to hold on his arms. His skin hot under your fingers. He started moving you backwards, holding you so you wouldn’t fall. You didn’t see where you were going but after a few seconds you bumped against a counter, yelping you grabbed ahold of his shirt.   
He laughed, letting go of your lips his eyes met yours. Oh you said, you gulped at how blue his eyes shone in this light.   
His hands grabbing your plaid shirt, slowly opening it to reveal your white shirt under it.   
He groaned: “Hoped you wore nothing under it.”   
You smirked. “I can take it off.”   
Please do he begged softly, yet sounding demanding. You pushed him to get some space. Taking off your plaid shirt completely in one move you raked your fingers under your white shirt. Pulling it up agonizing slow to give him a show. His eyes watching you hungrily. Pulling it further over your bra he whistled lowly, grinning when you finally had your shirt off. You are welcome you said.   
He stepped closer now, his eyes a shade darker. Having this side of him in front of you only made you moan, getting goosebumps in this frizzy atmosphere. His hands sliding up, barely touching your skin, towards your bra. Slipping his fingers under the strap he slid it from your shoulders. You noticed he gave much attention to how your bra straps go off. You realize his mind isn’t mundane just like yours.


	3. Loving Psychopaths 3

Your last time was good. The boy you chose back then had this annoyingly sweet smile that made you want to take him home. You remember that he was simple, a typical boy that only wanted sex and you to give him a blowjob. The thought of eating you out disgusted him. But he still expected you to give him a blowjob. You smiled at the memory. You did give him a blowjob, even made him orgasm and as revenge you stabbed him in places that didn’t kill him immediately. You were going to kill him anyway. But he was so annoying and disrespectful that you wanted him to suffer for what he did. You remember almost fainting from how euphoric that feeling was. How he screamed for help. You ended it quickly with a cut in his throat. 

It was already a while back and you really wanted to pick another boy. Jax seemed like a good target. How he approached you reeked of arrogance and his manner felt so sickly good. You liked it and that’s why you were very doubtful about how you wanted to end his life. But the way he sucked your tits, giving them such attention made your mind go blank. You loved it, no one has ever given so much attention before actually fucking you. He kept massaging them, sucking the nipples and rolled them between his fingers. You moaned and hissed at this feeling. He chuckled at your responses, asking you how it feels. You barely could answer, only moaning his name. You really didn’t want him to stop. And a voice in your head told you that he is not the one. You grabbed his hair, letting your fingers go through it. Massaging his scalp made him moan. You smirked slightly before he bit your nipple. Jax you yelled. I can’t help it he said softly, his smirk showing. He slowly started sucking the skin between your tits, going lower. His hands slid down as well. You knew where he was going and your core tingled in anticipation. A hot wave of arousal spreading through your body. You waited while he kissed your stomach and then your lower abdomen. His hands reached your belt, quickly unbelting them. You heard your belt clattering on the floor. He pulled both your jeans and underwear down. You bit your lip, seeing how his hands massaged your legs and thighs. You couldn’t understand why he would give your body so much attention. But you were really wet and moaned his name again. He grabbed your thighs and kissed from there towards your inner thighs. His hands pulling your legs wide to give him more access. Your hands braced themselves on the bar desk behind you. With his tongue he circled your whole vulva, making you whimper. You begged him to touch you there. He grinned, looking up.  
“How much do you want me to touch you?”   
That cheeky bastard you thought. “Please, I beg you-“   
You were interrupted because he gave your clit one stroke with his tongue. You shuddered in response. His hands grabbing your thighs harshly to keep you in please. He lapped up your wetness, licking your folds and clit. And he suddenly sucked at your clit. Moaning loudly you cried.   
And then he let go of one of your legs. Sliding his fingers through your folds, collecting wetness. You sobbed when he put two fingers inside you. Pulling them in and out of you with fast movements. You could feel your core tingling in heat, you knew you would come soon.  
“Jax..” You whined.  
He couldn’t answer because he was still sucking at your clit.  
“Please, I am coming.”   
You felt him grinning against your clit. Fuck it you thought. Holding on yourself against this deck you breathed heavily.   
He added another finger, keeping them inside he thrusted them against a spot. Your eyes went blank at this, your core tingling. You started moaning his name until you came and yelled his name. 

He stopped sucking your clit but he kept thrusting his fingers in your cunt until you breathed slower. Pulling them out he stood up. While meeting your eyes he put his fingers in his mouth, sucking your wetness from it. You stared at him. His eyes is full of hunger and so are yours. You couldn’t believe that he just made you come on his fingers and mouth. Powerful move you thought. Of course he is flirting so cocky and confident. The dude knows what he does. Maybe you should wait with killing him and first find out what more he does. You moaned thinking about what kinks he could have. Jax smirked.   
“Maybe you should pull down your pants too.” You said, trying to seduce him.   
“Oh I will. But first I am going to carry you to my room.”   
Before realizing what he said he pulled your legs together with one arm and lifted you. You yelped at the sudden movement. Holding on him you looked where he was going. He lifted you through halls before reaching a door. Putting you down on your own feet he pulled out his keys and opened the door. Walking inside he took off his kutte. You jumped on his bed, laying down on your back. Your arms resting behind your head you watched him. He smirked when you meet his eyes again.  
“Enjoying the show?” He asked while pulling his shirt off.   
You started touching yourself when seeing his abs. You never had sex with someone who has such a six pack. You giggled, knowing you would roam your hands around his torso. Laughing he unbelted his pants, pulling them down agonizing slow. Smirking he slowly hooked his fingers around his underwear. While locking his eyes with you, he pulled them down. His cock free it stands hard. You licked your lips at his size. How lucky that next to being so good with his mouth and fingers he also has a big dick. You almost mourned your last encounters that you actually agreed to fuck them. In the future you promised yourself, you will only accept such offers from real good looking guys like this one. 

He moved toward the bed, climbing onto it to settle on top of you. He stroked one of your hairs saying that you are really pretty. You smiled painfully hard at his compliment.   
“Well, you are nice too.”   
He smirked. “I know.”   
You pulled your hands up to reach his torso. His skin warm and slightly sweaty you roamed over it. Paying attention to his abs. He groaned, starting to suck at the skin in your neck.   
“Oh y/n?”   
“Yeah?” You panted.   
“I am going to fuck you so hard you will never forget me!”


	4. Loving Psychopaths 4

You shivered when he dragged his teeth over your skin in your neck. Bruises would form from his sucking and napping the skin. You moaned his name when he thrusted again. He was deep inside you and became sloppier with his movements. Minutes ago he was railing you in this bed. Thrusting fast and deep that you screamed his name several times. He hit that spot there what turned your body on fire. The counts of coming was becoming unbearable. Your legs trembling from the stimulation. Especially when he worked your clit with his fingers, wearing that wicked smile of his. And he pinched your hands above your head with one hand. While he kept thrusting and occasionally sucked skin in your neck. You were a mess. Squeezing him which made him grunt loudly. A moan escaped his lips when you milked him. He did spill inside you. 

And like an hour later you woke up feeling a hot wave of excitement. Looking down you saw him kneeling between your legs, lapping up wetness that was still there. And you groaned, and moaned, because he kept touching your bud. And you would grab his hair, your nails scraping his scalp. You heard him groaning after your touch.   
“I thought you were tired.” You said, panting when he stuck fingers inside you again.   
“I woke up and the night is young.”   
“Jax.”   
“Don’t say anything. Just let me enjoy you.”   
He sucked your clit now, while his fingers thrusted in and out of you. You couldn’t keep it up. Feeling the tension of your body coming soon.   
“Fuck.”   
He just chuckled. Climbing on top of you again and staring in your eyes. You both were hot and sweaty. Taking out his fingers he grabbed his cock, placing it at your entrance. And he just slid inside you. You gasped when he was completely inside you again. But this time he didn’t start fast and rough, it was sloppy, slow and intense. He thrusted hard but slow and you couldn’t hold inside your moans and gasps. And Jax, he was moaning and grunting as well. And he was right what he said earlier. You wouldn’t be able to forget him. The way he kept fucking you this night. It was like he couldn’t care less that he would be tired the next day. You couldn’t care less either. It would be worth to have not slept at all. Every hour you both fell asleep for a few minutes until you got into action again. But it was only missionary. I want to see you moaning my name he said. It was a strange contrast to how he seemed to be. You had seen he kept knives and guns inside this room. And there was a picture of his wife. A young brunette with a sweet smile. She is holding a baby there. You knew he was cheating so why was he so tender and nice with you. You weren’t sure about killing him anymore.   
He chanted your name when he came again. And you were so full of him and also happy you took the pill. His seed dripped out of you along with your cum. And he asked if you wanted to come again. You closed your eyes for a second, feeling tired and sore. But you nodded and he started thrusting again, slower and slower. 

At the end of the night he fell asleep on top of you, still being inside you. You were asleep too. His arms embraced you and he snuggled in your neck. His hair tickling your jaw. Waking up you tapped him to get up. Feeling him getting out of you made you realize how full and sore you were. It was quite a different kind of being satisfied. You don’t a fuck for another few weeks now, you knew it was good. Taking a long shower cleansed yourself, ridding yourself of sweat and cum. You washed your hair with his shampoo and waited in a chair till he finished his shower. Jax looked tired and groaned when he checked his phone. I can’t give you breakfast darling he said. His argument was that his biker friends would come soon. It was early and you were hungry so you told him you would go home, get some sleep. Putting on your clothes you noticed he still stared at you. You smirked knowing he wouldn’t be able to forget you either. And with what you were planning, he wouldn’t forgive you either. He slipped his pants up too, his kutte hung over a chair. While slowly putting on his white shirt you raked over to the chair. Quickly pulling out a small knife you had seen earlier last night. You hid it in your pocket. You only had to make sure he wouldn’t touch your ass.   
Getting outside the sunrise was there. The sky was colorful and you heard cars nearby. It was now or never you thought, your chest rose in anticipation. You loved this part, especially when seeing their eyes. How they beg you to not kill them. You knew Jax wouldn’t do that. He would be angry, madness would be visible in his eyes. And he would try to get up. He wore a smug face, his hands went through his hair and he pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it you both waited, just watching each other. He asked you if you needed a ride. You replied with a stern no. When he took his shower you texted your sister to pick you up. You were heading home this morning which made this easier for you.   
He smiled faintly, licking his lip when he threw his cigarette away. Your left hand checked the pocket carefully, feeling the short knife still being there. Now are never you thought again.   
“I hope you liked it.”   
“Don’t worry Jax, I won’t forget about it like you promised.” You said, using a sickly sweet voice.   
He leaned over to hug you. His hands touching your lower waist.   
He groaned, collapsing in your figure. “What.”   
You could see surprise in his eyes.   
Stumbling backwards he looked down, seeing where you stabbed him. You still had the knife in your hand, blood dripped on the street.   
“You didn’t see that coming, sweetheart?” And you smirked seeing him being shocked. His hands going over the stab wound, the blood spread further.   
“Bitch.” Was all he could say.   
Licking your lips at this sight you were very satisfied with this result. You took out a cloth, wiping the knife clean. Dropping it you looked at him. He fell on his knees, groaning in pain. He was angry, clearly.   
“It was fun thought.” You said, giggling when you walked away from him.   
He yelled after you that he would kill you for this.


End file.
